Just a Simple Kiss
by Ania Duthobloocha
Summary: Robin y un beso ¿Necesito decir algo mas? Quizás a quien besa... descubre leyendo esto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**

_Una idea loca que surgió de mi mente, mientras coordino el resto de ideas para poder continuar mi otro fic de los Teen Titans, **"When you comeback (to me)" **Espero que les guste es simple historia, la cual calculo yo esta divida en… 6 pequeños capítulos, y si no te gusta esa pareja, no te preocupes quizás las cosas cambien… quizás no…_

Just a simple kiss

by Ania Duthobloocha

... era un día común, con un clima común, incluso con personas comunes. Mi mente no percibió nada particular, era solo un día mas... claro, lo que es un día normal para nosotros...

-¡¡Cuidado!-.

-¡Titanes!-. Los puse en alerta, al tiempo que una mano gigante (Así fue... una mano gigante, algo normal, ¿no?) intentaba aplastarnos

Mi equipo se disperso con facilidad... mi equipo... si había algo de lo que podía estar orgulloso era de ellos... y al menos hasta donde creía, el sentimiento era mutuo

-Robin, a un lado...-. Me arrojo Raven...

...justo a tiempo por que la mano estuvo a punto de sujetarme

-Bien, esto es suficiente-. Dijo yo girando y lanzando uno de mis batarangs (mi especialidad... si me permiten decirlo) lastimando los dedos de esta mano, la cual cayó

-Chico Bestia, ve...-. Le indique a otro de mis compañeros

El chico bestia... el cual en esos momentos era un pulpo... se lanzó contra la mano, sosteniéndolo con fuerza... Por esta vez, habíamos ganado la pelea

-Listo, volvamos a casa-. Les sonreí a todos

---

Si había algo que extrañaba de mi viejo hogar, era lo inmaculado que siempre parecía estar. Realmente nunca pensé que llegaría a extrañar el orden que Alfred imponía en la gran mansión de Bruno Díaz. Claro, creo que después de abrir el refrigerador y ver la mitad de pizza verde que reposaba ahí, cualquiera empieza a extrañar la vieja comida de su hogar

-¿Robin?-. Dudo Chico Bestia brincando a mi espalda, -¿Vas a comer eso?-.

-Te lo cedo-.

-Genial. Es la pizza con Slouforbe morado que hizo Star-.

-¿Slouforbe morado?-.

-Claro, que en la cocción se puso verde. Es cuestión de técnica-. Me aclaro al momento que le daba una gran mordida

...y acababa de recordar cuanto mas extrañaba la comida de Alfred...

...excepto cuando improvisaba con esa comida francesa...

-¿Robin?-. Me llamaron de repente

Yo gire la cabeza y pude ver unos ojos verdes preocupados

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-. Quise saber avanzando hacia la chica de los ojos verdes en cuestión

-No lo creo-. Suspiro ella bajando la cabeza

-¿Star?-.

-Bien, es solo que no probaste mi comida-.

Si había algo que ella odiara, era que ignoraran sus buenas acciones. A decir verdad esa chica era un poco extraña, empezando por que ni siquiera era humana. No, ella no era humana, era una extraterrestre, claro que si todos los extraterrestres fueran como ella, estaría pensando seriamente en viajar al espacio mas seguido

-¿Robin?-. Me llamo

-¿Decías Star?-.

-Olvídalo-. Negó ella con la cabeza, -Es solo que los chicos terrestres son muy raros-.

-Como si las chicas tamarianas no lo fueran-. Hable sin pensar

Su rostro me lo dijo todo, había "metido la pata". Star Fire se limito a dar media vuelta e irse sumamente enfadada de la cocina

-Viejo-. Llamo su atención Chico Bestia, -Te metiste en un grave problema-.

-¿Y ahora que hago?-.

Chico Bestia devoro el último trozo de pizza, antes de limpiar su boca con su brazo

-No te preocupes, estas hablando con un experto en el tema-.

Yo sonreí, ¿de cuando acá Chico Bestia era un experto en asuntos de mujeres? Aun así la curiosidad pudo más que yo, y tomando una silla me senté frente a él

-Primera regla, hazlas creer que son tu todo... eso las hace sentir especiales-.

-No me digas-. Hable al tiempo que me acomodaba

-¿quieres una prueba?-. Pregunto Chico Bestia

Yo le cedí la palabra, por lo que Chico Bestia miro nervioso la puerta de la cocina, en ese momento su "victima" entro; era Raven la cual avanzaba con su habitual lentitud

-Hola preciosa-. La saludo arqueando la ceja, -Me gustaría saber a que horas sales por el pan, seria un honor acompañarte...-.

Raven ni siquiera se tomo la molestia en prestarle atención, por el contrario me observo a mí fijamente

-Es preferible ignorarlos a gastar tu saliva-.

Y sin agregar nada mas, salió de la cocina sin tomar nada. De inmediato mi mirada se poso en Chico Bestia, el cual me venía con un semblante derrotado

-Vaya "experto", me convenciste-. Me burlé de el

-Debiste ver eso con Terra, siempre funcionaba... además con las chicas del parque, y con...-.

-Te creo-. Me puse de pie, -Y ahora si me disculpas, iré a resolver esto como yo se-.

---

Su habitación siempre rodeada de una intensa luz, ahora se encontraba sumidad en una total calma... las cortinas cerradas impedían el paso de los rayos del sol... un simple reflejo de su humor... ¿Desde cuando ella se comportaba igual que Raven?

-¿Star...?-. La llame con toda la delicadeza que me permitieron mis labios

...pero nadie respondió...

Yo avance hasta sentarme en su cama, dándome cuenta que me encontraba al lado de una bota, en pocas palabras, me había sentado con ella acostada a mi lado

-Lo siento, yo no pretendí decir eso...-. Comencé mi sermón, -A decir verdad yo solo trataba de... es decir... y yo-.

-No tienes que disculparte por decir la verdad-. Me dijo con un tono demasiado frío en su voz

-Es que no era del todo la verdad, espera...-. Me detuve yo, -¿Me puedes decir por que me estoy disculpando?-.

-¡¡¿Como es posible que no lo sepas!-. Se levanto de la cama completamente exaltada -Definitivamente los humanos son unas personas sumamente insensibles-.

-Star...-. Intente detenerla

Ella solo azotó su puerta en mis narices. Furioso salí a buscarla, cuando de repente tope con "algo"... "algo" que me obligo a irme de bruces al suelo

-Vaya, vaya... pero si es Robin-.

-Cyborg...-.

-¿Problemas con mujeres?-. Me pregunto al tiempo que extendía mi mano para ayudar a ponerme de pie

-No-. Mentí yo

-Esa Star Fire, a veces puede ser una bomba. No es de extrañarse que tantos hombres en la ciudad la deseen-.

-¿La deseen?-. Dude yo

-Así es. Aun así, esa linda tamariana solo tiene ojos para un hombre-.

¿Ojos para un hombre? ¿Y quien podría ser ese hombre? Mi mente empezó a divagar... Tendría que ser un superhéroe ¿O no? ¿Speedy? ¿Aqualad? ¿Alguno de ellos? ¿Superman?

-Si, solo tiene ojos para ti. No te será difícil obtener su perdón... a menos que... no no creo-. Negó con la cabeza

-¿A menos que qué?-. Pedí respuesta

-Que a ti te guste Raven-. Comenzó a reír con fuerza

Mis mejillas comenzaron a tomar un fuerte color carmesí... ¿carmesí? Demonios... ¿De cuando acá yo sabia todas las tonalidades rojas? Creo que hablar por teléfono con Bárbara empezaba a afectar mi juicio

-¿Robin? ¿Sabias que el que calla otorga?-.

-Iré a hablar con ella-. Asegure al tiempo que lo hacia a un lado

-¿A cuál de las dos?-. Escuche aun las risas de Cyborg

Yo lo ignore

--

El techo de la torre T era uno de sus sitios favoritos, ese o su jardín que había plantado afuera de la torre T... aun así era mas probable encontrarla arriba que abajo (Espero que eso no haya sonado a albur...) El punto es que me decidí a arreglar las cosas (Cabe aclarar que aun seguía sin saber que era lo 'malo' que había hecho) El punto es que soy tan inteligente que de hecho ella si estaba donde había predicho. La pelirroja se encontraba sentada, abrazando sus piernas, y mirando el infinito

-¿Extrañas tu planeta?-. Le cuestione al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado

-A pesar de todo era mi hogar-. Contesto con frialdad, -Es lógico que la extrañe-.

-Yo... yo también extraño mi viejo hogar. Lo extraño mucho-.

-¿Y por que no vas?-. Me cuestiono volviendo su rostro y mirándome

...ah las mujeres, a veces son tan previsibles, si les abres tantito tu corazón, de inmediato piensan que eres un amor de chico... insisto, debo de dejar de hablar con Bárbara...

-Problemas, aunque creo que mas que nada es el temor de enfrentarme a mi pasado-. Confesé haciéndome el dolido

-Oh Robin...-. Susurro ella volteando a verme

-Lo siento Star, creo que estos problemas no te corresponden a ti escucharlos-. Intente ponerme de pie

-Shhh, yo estoy aquí-.

Su sonrisa me tranquilizo enormemente, al menos ya no estaba enojada. Yo suspire profundamente, había llegado el momento de hablar

-Es que Star, yo vine aquí huyendo de un pasado... pasado que ni siquiera me atrevo a contar... todo empezó... momento, yo era feliz, yo tenía a mi familia, vivíamos en un circo... todo era paz y quietud... hasta que... hasta que...-.

La mire, sus ojos también se estaban llenando de lágrimas... momento... ¿Dije también? Rayos, a veces los hombres pueden caer tan bajo cuando quieren algo...

-Tranquilo-.

-...mis padres murieron, y yo quede huérfano... mi padrastro... no debería de odiarlo es un buen hombre... pero es que por el me han pasado cosas tan malas... y yo... no, en definitiva no puedo odiarlo... pero tampoco quererlo... de no ser por el yo seria un chico normal... ¿normal? Aburrido que va a la escuela y regresa a hacer sus tareas... ve tele y... Espera... lo que quiero decir yo, es que el... y yo... y tú... por que sin el... pero con el... y después de todo...-.

Repentinamente la dulce presión de unos labios sobre los míos me obligaron a callarme... eran sus labios, ella me estaba besando... al principio pensé que solo quería hacer lo que hizo la primera vez que nos vimos... por medio del beso entender lo que pasaba... pero cuando su lengua hizo contacto con la mía... me di cuenta que equivocado yo estaba... yo seguí su juego y así nos entretuvimos por un buen rato... hasta que al fin, ella se separo...

-Yo...-.

-Lo siento Star, es decir...-.

-No esta bien, me preguntaba cuando te ibas a callar-. Hablo completamente sonrojada

-¿Eh?-.

-En fin-. Se puso de pie, -Ahora entiendo algunas cosas, quizás después podamos continuar con esta constructiva charla-.

Y sin agregar más, emprendió el vuelo

-¿Star?-.

Ella solo se despidió con su mano

...definitivamente yo no entendía a las mujeres, y mi intuición me decía que no seria nada fácil hacerlo

Continuara

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:  
**Primeramente que nada, adoro a Robin… segundo, si, me tarde mucho, pero es que confiar en la tecnología no es bueno… en fin, mejor me ahorro de disculpas y les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta saga… por la cual espero que no me maten, ya que creo tener un final que va a convencer a todos… en fin, sin mas que decir… enjoy it, y sobrevivo gracias a los Reviews :P

Si pensaba que las chicas terrestres eran raras, me di cuenta que las chicas extraterrestres también lo son... incluso mas. Desde 'la cosa' (si es que a esto se le puede llamar 'cosa') note el cambio en la forma en que Star me trataba, pero no era la única... también note a Raven muy diferente en su trato conmigo...

-Robin...-.

-¡¡Raven!!-. Grite asustado

Si, ahora parecía que Raven me seguía a todos lados, siempre surgiendo de entre las sombras

-Perdón, es decir... ¿Mande?-.

Esta bien, era obvio que me ponía nervioso, y sin embargo no tenia por que notarlo, por lo cual conserve mi postura lo mejor que pude

-Yo... olvídalo, le preguntare a Cyborg-.

Y sin agregar mas se alejo... ¿Ahora entienden como me siento? Raven es una persona muy inteligente, y desde que tenemos esa extraña conexión... no se... es como si...

-¡¡Robin!!-. Gritaron antes de estrecharme en sus brazos

-Hola Star-.

-Robin, ¿Ocurre algo malo?-.

-No lo creo-. Me separe de ella con toda sutileza posible, -¿Por que lo dices?-.

-Por que casi no te he visto-. Contesto con seriedad, -¿Hay algo que deba saber? Es decir... todavía seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?-.

...amigos...

Palabra de doble filo, y mas viniendo de la boca de esta linda pelirroja. Yo abrí mi boca para responder cuando (...gracias a Díos) sonó mi comunicador

-Espera Star... Aquí Robin-. Respondí con alivio

Los dos escuchamos con atención, hasta que el comunicado finalizo

-¿Eso significa lo que yo creo...?-. Dudo ella dando un paso hacia atrás

-No te preocupes-. Le asegure antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria

--

Visitar el este era bastante divertido... supongo que el estar en otra ciudad, y el simple respirar de un aire diferente me hacia sentir mejor... mentira, la verdad era que yo huía de Starfire, de las extrañas apariciones de Raven, de las pedradas de Cyborg, y de los simples comentarios de Chico Bestia

-¿Robin?-.

-Así es, hola-. Salude al tiempo que me quite mi caso

¿Les mencione que me fui en mi moto? Oh, no hay nada mejor que sentir el frío aire sobre tu cabello en contraste con la velocidad y... bueno, soy hombre ¿Qué querían?

-Linda moto-.

-Lo sé-. Brinco mi ego... como les dije, mi moto es genial

-En fin, el resto del equipo te espera en la sala. Vamos-. Me invito a pasar

Ah, es cierto, tan absorto esta en la enajenación de mi motocicleta que olvide decir, Aqualad me recibió

-Muy bien, estoy aquí para ayudar en todo lo que pueda-. Avance junto con él

-¿Acaso crees poder con esto?-.

Era la voz de Speedy. Yo voltee y le sonreí

-Soy yo, no lo olvides-.

Speedy también arqueo la ceja. Aqualad solo nos miro con cara de fastidio; y mejor espero a que termináramos de conversar, cosa que no hicimos por que en ese momento un pequeño huracán pasó entre nosotros

-Hola... -.

-...Robin-.

-¡¡Mas y menos!! ¿Cómo han estado?-.

-Preocupados...

-...y mucho-. Contestaron al tiempo que se frenaban y me miraban fijamente

-Ah... -. Dude yo, -Aqualad cuando me llamaste me dijiste que tenias un fuerte problema, y que necesitabas mi ayuda para resolverlo-.

-Pues si y no, yo dije que necesitaba ayuda, pero no especifique quien, aunque quizás fue mi culpa por no explicar nada-.

Yo lo mire fijamente

-Bueno, sígueme-.

Y él comenzó a caminar muy seguido del resto de su equipo y de mí

-A todo esto, ¿Se puede saber donde esta Bee?-. Los interrogue

-Ese es... -.

-...el problema-. Me contestaron Más y Menos

-¿Cómo que ese es el...?-.

Yo ya no hable mas por que en ese momento, Speedy abrió la puerta de la sala principal, y justamente, a un lado de la sala... una especie de... ¿puré? amarillo descansaba

-¿eso es lo que yo creo?-. Dude en preguntar

-Así es Robin, esa es Bee-.

--

Vaya, definitivamente ese si era un problema. En fin, después de haber acomodado mis ideas en mi cabeza, y de haber escuchado a todos dar su versión de como le había pasado eso a su amiga.

-...y cuando baje, ya estaba así-. Terminó Speedy su relato

-Mj-. Asentí yo con la cabeza

Realmente eso no me servia mucho, hasta ahora toda la información que había obtenido era que unos días antes Bee se puso más histérica de lo normal, y que justamente ayer que despertaron, la habían encontrado de esa forma

-¿Entonces nadie la ha tocado?-.

-No sabemos que sea. Quisimos ser cautelosos-. Explico Aqualad

-Muy bien-. Cruce mis brazos, -Lo que sigue ahora es realizar una investigación a fondo, y lo mas importante que necesito es una muestra de esa... sustancia-.

-¿De esa...-.

-...sustancia?-. Dudaron Más y Menos

Yo asentí con la cabeza. ¿Ven? Trabajar con Batman deja buenas experiencias para tu currículum. Por lo pronto se que la investigación de los elementos es algo importante en la resolución de problemas... ¿Entendieron lo que dije? Bien, yo tampoco... ¿Pero a poco no parecía ser bien inteligente?

-Ah... ¿Robin? ¿De que te ríes?-.

-Olvídalo Speedy, chiste local-. Negué con la cabeza, -Muy bien, manos a la obra... o a la cosa esa-.

--

Las muestras estaban analizadas, sin embargo...

-¿Y bien?-. Se acerco Aqualad

Yo miraba la hoja con la respuesta sin saber que decir

-Chico mantequilla, será mejor que hables-. Me sugirió Speedy

Yo hubiera sugerido golpearlo en la cara, pero me abstuve... Debí haberlo hecho

-En fin-. Suspire, -Es una combinación de polen con estrógenos... ¿Alguna idea?-.

¡Lógicamente no! Somos hombres, de hecho creo que yo tampoco entendí ese resultado. Me maldije mentalmente por no haber traído a Raven... ¿O a Star? Pues... no, definitivamente me desmaldije... luego entenderán el porque

-¡¡Robin!!-. Llamo Aqualad mi atención

-Si, como te decía... necesito averiguar algunas cosas más, si no les es molesto-.

-Pues mientras Bee este bien-. Me observo Speedy fijamente

-No te preocupes...-.

-...si le pasa algo...-.

-...¡¡Cyborg le corta el cuello!!-. Exclamaron Mas y Menos, muy emocionados

De hecho, creo que no era el único que sabia de la interesante y extraña relación que ambos tenían. Oigan, es una buena forma de burlarme de Cyborg cuando el se burle de mis sentimientos hacia... ejem... es decir, los hombres no tienen sentimientos. ¿Proseguimos con la historia?

Nunca, realmente nunca pude averiguar como Bruno se las ingeniaba para conseguir tecnología tan avanzada, bien, quizás las empresas Díaz era una cosa, pero... ¿Y el batimovil? ¿Y la baticomputadora? En este momento echaba de menos 'esa' maquinita palpitante en la que me entretenía jugando Halo, donde Alfred y Bruno siempre me regañaban diciendo 'Esto no es un maldito X-box, es una neo-maquina con inteligencia de no se que' Que mal, ya ni lo recuerdo. Total, me encontraba yo, tratando de analizar la sustancia obtenida pero la computadora de los chicos aun no encontraba nada similar... como diría cierta amiga la cual si tengo tiempo hablare de ella 'que mal roiio'. El asunto aquí es que realmente era tarde, y yo ya tenía un par de días investigando eso, y la verdad me estaba fastidiando ¿Por que tenia yo que hacer todo? ¿Y ellos? Digo, es mi amiga, pero es su compañera de equipo ¿O no? Y lo más triste del caso ¿Ni siquiera pueden darme un emparedado? Evidentemente no, por lo cual me puse de pie y avance hacia la cocina... jamón, queso, mostaza... ¿que mas se necesita para un verdadero almuerzo? ¡¡Lo tengo!! Una lata fría de coca-cola... Definitivamente eso me mantendría despierto un buen rato mas, digamos que eran los efectos del azúcar combinados con la cafeína los que despertaban la adrenalina dentro de mí...

...según yo, por que en cuanto acabe mi almuerzo/cena/desayuno o lo que fuera que había comido, el dulce Morfeo me meció en sus brazos (en español, o pa' que me entiendan mejor... me había jetoneado... osease que me había quedado dormido) un dulce sueño... iba yo sobre mi moto a toda velocidad, a mas de 180 kilómetros por hora, no, yo digo que mas, por que incluso pude rebasar a Superman y a Flash... cuando de la nada, una masa putrefacta apareció frente a mi, intente virar, frenar... fue muy tarde, impacte sobre ella. Asustado me quite el casco, nada había pasado, solo me había cubierto de... de... ¿que demonios era esa sustancia viscosa? Con miedo la olí, seré honesto y diré que no estaba tan mal, de hecho tenía un aroma tan dulce, que simplemente invitaba a probarla... tras quitarme mi casco y olvidarme de mi moto (eso quiere decir que el efecto embriagador era demasiado...) avance... no me pregunten por que ni como, pero repentinamente la masa se partió en dos, dando espacio a un largo pasillo que finalizaba en un inmenso campo verde... yo lo recorrí sin dudar, había algo en ese lugar que me daba una sensación de calma, de paz, de quietud... de amor.

Tras ingresar al campo, me di cuenta que estaba descalzo. No me importo, mi única meta era seguir al aroma dulce que me llamaba. Los árboles, plantas y flores a mi alrededor me sonreían felices, los animales también... todo era alegría y armonía, y por extraño que parezca, adoraba la sensación... repentinamente algo me obligo a detenerme en eso... era ella. Una diosa en la extensión de la palabra... D-I-O-S-A... una bella presencia divina, la cual se acercaba hacia mí... su cuerpo tostado por el sol brillaba a causa de su excitante sudor... Yo con mucho miedo me acerque y extendí mi mano... ella se rió y comenzó a correr, yo la observe confundido, pero por sus expresiones supuse que quería que la siguiera

Frágil y a la vez tan ágil ¿Como podía ser eso? La bella criatura que corría delante de mi, tan hermosa tan femenina y tan distante, ya que cada paso que daba, solo lograba alejarme mas de ella. La verdad la situación me estaba extenuando, y si contamos que mi condición física es excelente, creo que tenemos un grave problema aquí. Imagínense, tan cansado estaba que mejor me detuve, vire en dirección a una roca y me dispuse a descansar... ella de inmediato lo noto (¡Obvio! Soy yo...) (¬¬') y también se detuvo; con cuidado camino hacia donde yo estaba, y no me pregunten de donde, pero saco una pequeña garrafa de la cual me dio a beber... Oh, precioso y puro liquido bendecido por...

-¡Guacala!-. Exclame yo cuando el néctar toco mis labios

-¿No te gusta la miel?-. Interrogo sonriente

-Solo la de tus labios-. Replique yo, sin saber muy bien por que esas palabras tan estúpidas habían salido de mi boca

...Y ella no las desentendió...

Mujeres!! Todas son igual de aprovechadas ¿O no? En fin, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue una experiencia bastante turbia. Ella simplemente tomo mi cara con sus manos, y miro mis labios, humedeció lo suyos y se acerco, la suave presión de esos rozados botones sobre los míos fue...demasiado intensa

-¡¡ROBIN!!-.

Alto... ¿Acaso habían gritado mi nombre?

-¿Robin?-. Volvieron a llamar

...definitivamente me estaban hablando...

Y era una voz masculina ¿Quién demonios me interrumpía en tan preciado momento? De la nada, solo sentí como me jalaron y me separaron de mi dulce momento...

-¡Reacciona!-. Gritaron antes de soltar una bofetada en mi mejilla

De inmediato abrí los ojos... ¡Giuuu! Una masa amorfa, amarillosa y pegosteosa cubría mi cuerpo. Sumamente confundido voltee y observe claramente como Aqualad, Speedy, Mas y Menos me miraban fijamente

-¿Qué... que paso?-. Apenas si pude preguntar

-Pues, esperábamos que tu nos lo dijeras-. Hablo Aqualad con tranquilidad

...Ok, ahora si estaba confundido...

-¿y el resto del tiempo? Pues también, pero ese no era el punto. Lo importante aquí era averiguar que demonios había pasado. Speedy simplemente señalo con su mano, yo voltee y lo que vi me dejo estupefacto

continuara...

Bueno, no... jajaja, siempre quise hacer eso. Bueno, lo que vi era, era... ¿Si les digo prometen no matarme ni decirle a nadie en especial a dos chicas que últimamente me tienen en un mar de confusiones? Confiara en ustedes... pues bien, no me pregunten como pero había atravesado... ¿¿el panal?? Bueno, caí en la cuenta demasiado tarde que era un panal, y yo había entrado... ¿O quizás ella había salido? No lo se, peor creo que ya entendieron... bese a Bee... (o.0) y ni me digan nada, ya que yo no quería

-Feromonas-. Explico de la nada Bee

-¿Eh?-.

-¿Eso fue lo que hizo que todos nos despertáramos?-. Dudo Speedy

La chica-abeja simplemente salió de... (Digo, ya que comprendí todo)... su capullo, quito el exceso de cera de sus brazos y sacudió sus alas. Después me miro fijamente

-No te asustes-.

...y eso me puso a temblar mas. O sea, como me pide eso... después de, después de... digamos que esto fue 'eso2', por que el 'eso original' fue con, ustedes saben

-¡¡Robin!!-. Gritaron con fuerza

-¿Qué?-. Reaccione yo volteando a verla

-No fue mi intención, lo siento-. Se acerco, -Es solo que yo...-.

Yo di un paso hacia atrás. Ella sonrió hacia este gesto

-Digamos que estaba madurando-.

-No entiendo-.

-Robin, es muy simple... bueno, no tanto... Como verás, soy mitad chica, mitad abeja ¿Verdad?-.

-Se supone que si-.

-Bueno, pues... digamos que crecí, y mas aun digamos que... ejem, estoy lista para tener abejitas-.

-¿Y las quieres tener conmigo?-. Exclame asustado dando otro paso hacia atrás

-No seas imbécil-. Se acerco Speedy, -Bee, ¿me podrías explicar que demonios paso?-.

-Estoy tratando chicos-. Exhalo profundamente, -¿Saben que? Iré a limpiarme, nos vemos en la estancia-.

Y sin más se fue. Todos los hombres nos miramos entre si, completamente serios y estáticos sin saber como interpretar eso

-...besa bien-. Hablo de repente Aqualad

Yo me quede serio, y por un segundo pensé que nadie iba a decir nada mas, cuado Speedy me interrumpió

-Es por la miel de sus labios, hace más... dulce el momento-.

Más y Menos me miraban, esperaban también respuesta. La presión era eminente por lo que yo suspire profundamente

-Pues fue… digo, bueno… mas no excelente, es decir cuando bese a…-.

¡Soy un idiota! ¿Les he dicho que soy un idiota? O sea… solo a mi me pueden pasar esa clase de idioteces… ¡Me odio por idiota!

-¿Cómo cuando besaste a quien Robin?-. Se acerco Speedy hacia mí

-Este… a… a… a Hiedra Venenosa-. Mentí

Bueno, no del todo… Hiedra Venenosa… Oh my Gosh, esa si es una mujer, y una mujer en la extensión de la palabra… ¿Conocen a Hiedra verdad?

-Oh si-. Sonrió Aqualad, -¿Y cuando la besaste?-.

Apenas iba a responder, cuando Bee nos indico que estaba lista para 'explicarnos' su situación. Fui el primero en ponerme de pie y avanzar

-Chicos-. Comenzó ella, -Primero… Aqualad, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?-.

-Este… muchas cosas, desde como limpiar, recoger, mantener el equipo alerta, no dejar abierto mi estanque…-. Empezó a contar con los dedos

-¡¡No!! Te dije que si alguna vez me llegaba a pasar esto, te explique lo que era, y te dije que le llamara a…-.

-¡¡Cyborg!!-. La interrumpieron Más y Menos al mismo tiempo

-Exacto. Chicos, esto es un proceso natural, y siento que los haya importunado…-. Ella me miro, En especial a ti Robin, se que tu tienes una vida muy ocupada-.

-No te preocupes-. La excuse (como si fuera escusado jaja, ok… chiste muy malo)

-En fin, si tienen alguna duda-.

Todos levantamos las manos

…

Bee si que es una buena persona, ella nos dejo interrogarla hasta el cansancio… desde de donde provenía la miel, ella y el proceso de cómo hacer una colmena en 5 sencillos pasos. Ni cuenta me di que había vuelto a oscurecer, y de no ser por la llamada de Raven, no me habría dado cuenta que ya llevaba casi 5 días en el este, motivo por el cual me despedí… ellos no me dejaron ir, sin antes darme de cenar (¡¡Milagro!!) Aunque a decir verdad, la abejita fue la que cocino… y cocina muy rico. Eit, esa chica lo tiene todo… es alegre, bonita y cocina bien… ¡Alto! ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? Lo mejor será irme antes de que mi cabeza empiece a cavilar en malas acciones

-Gracias por todo chicos, me retiro-.

Los hombres no me pusieron atención… estaban mas preocupados por engullir sus emparedados que por lo que fuera que dijera… yo habría hecho lo mismo. Sin mas, tome mis cosas y salí. Estaba yo apunto de subirme a mi moto (incluso ya tenía mi casco) cuando escuche que me llamaban

-¡¡Robin!!-.

Era Bee

-Yo solo… gracias por todo-. Me dijo

-Pero no hice nada-.

-Lo se, pero se que tampoco lo harás… es decir, no le dirás a Cyborg de esto ¿O si?-.

-¿Decirle a Cyborg?-.

-Robin, se como son los hombres, créeme, vivo con 4… así que… no digas nada ¿Si?-.

-Claro, creo-.

-¡¡Robin!!-.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… juro solemnemente no decir nada-.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos entonces-.

No se por que, pero algo hizo que me quitara el caso, ella se acerco… beso mi mejilla, yo sonreí… y me dispuse a volverla a besar… cuando (¿Quizás mi conciencia?) reaccione

-Lo siento, lo mejor será irme-.

-Tienes razón. Por cierto, Starfire debe de estar feliz-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-Por que su novio besa muy bien-.

-Pero yo no…-.

-¿Entonces Raven? Vaya, no pensé que… ups, lo siento. A veces hablo de mas, nos vemos chico-.

Y sin más, me dejo…

Creo que no fue muy buena idea venir a este viaje, definitivamente no… aunque, no me arrepiento de lo que paso… Y con estos pensamientos, avance rumbo a mi hogar

Continuara

(Y ahora si, no es broma jaja)


End file.
